1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to ear and neck coverings, specifically to protect from heat during hair dryer use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Beauty salon clients have continually submitted to hairdressing processes in which the hair dryer is being used.
Complaints are of excessive heat to the ears and neck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,052 issued to Hodgman (1979) shows an arrangement for salon patrons, to protect from heat, but the use of this equipment would be very time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,840 issued to Clavelle (1997) appear to be very expensive to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,001 issued to Wright (1998) seem to be uncomfortable for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,954 issued to Lyons (1991) is confining by holding the ears against the head.
None of the prior arts have been known in use.